Dear Ed
"Dear Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy spots a chance to make money after Plank and Jonny split up. Plot Double D's metal detector fails to turn up any buried nickels, and Ed's digging technique leaves the local street lamps six feet under, it looks like just a typical downer of a day for Eddy. So, when he learns that Jonny and Plank have had a massive tiff and have actually split up, the opportunity to cash in on someone else's misery is just too strong to resist. Before you know it, "Ed's Friend Store" is open for business. The friends in question are actually a selection of household appliances and everyday objects, on which the Eds have painted eyes. The hapless Jonny is duly rounded up and paired off with various unlikely companions, most of whom reveal a surprisingly sadistic streak! Eddy tested out friends like Bob: a traffic cone, and Salty Sam: an old boot. Jonny - much to Eddy's distress - is not paying up until he gets his ideal pal - obviously a gentler touch is needed and what better way to meet your other half than at a party? The trouble is that poor Jonny's brain is overloaded by the choice-on offer, and with Ed and Double D too busy with their own dance partners, Eddy is helpless to stop the other kids from gatecrashing the party. He can only watch as Jonny finally finds the friend he always wanted - Plank. Naturally, Eddy doesn't make any money out of this but for once he doesn't seem to mind because actually he's quite enjoying himself. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': with alarm at Edd kneeling on the lawn "Double D's legs are gone!" ---- *'Ed': his head jammed halfway down Edd's throat "Are you going to finish that cupcake, Double D?" ---- *'Edd: '"Excuse me, Eddy. This is my song." goes into stunned silence for a moment Eddy: "If you can't beat 'em - show off!" ---- *'Edd': "Dancing with a vase. Boy have I reached an all-time low." ---- *'Ed': "Oh, now what did I-" at a picture of him as a baby "Aww, look." Eddy: "Ed!" ---- *'Jonny': "A planet? My head's not that big. My momma what? Oh, hi, guys!" Edd: "You'll find ping-pong to be a great 'icebreaker', Jonny." Ed: "Not to mention a duck." ---- *'Edd': "Stop!" Eddy: face gets hit behind Ed's head "Granddad, you ran another stop sign." Trivia *When the scene cuts to Jonny and Plank you can see both Jonny and Plank move toward each other. *When Rolf throws Eddy to the ceiling, Eddy breaks the disco mirror ball. But in the next scene, Ed is carrying the disco mirror ball. This could be because Eddy has another one. *When Edd was complaining about the loud music, his bow tie was on his neck, but in the next shot, it was gone. Then it was back in the next shot of him. *The tie that Eddy wears when at the friend store was seen previously in the episode "Know it All Ed," when it was worn by Ed. *The music playing in Eddy's room was the same music that was playing in the episode "Pop Goes the Ed." *List of imaginary friends in this episode: #Bob (Traffic cone) #Salty Sam (Worn out boot) #Various other objects Gallery File:Lol.jpg|An attempt at replacing Plank, Bob File:Crazy_eddy.jpg|Funny freeze frame of Eddy SS.jpg|Another attempt at replacing Plank, Salty Sam File:Themadnessofsaltysam.png|Salty's madness Video This clip was provided by Daath9 on youtube. 5t0_zPf7vX4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed